The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dynamic exposure to ultraviolet rays emitted by radiating units positioned around a person in an upright condition.
In particular the invention is directed to a method and an irradiation apparatus suitable for phototherapy treatments, tests of light triggering by means of ultraviolet rays, which allow even irradiation of the body surface, for cosmetic tanning treatments and for other similar applications.
In phototherapy treatments and, more generally, in treatments of the human body by means of ultraviolet rays, use of cabins and/or radiating apparatus positioned in front of or all around a person to be radiated, who remains immobile in standing position, is well known, and whereby a static distribution of the radiating energy emitted by special UV lamps is obtained on all or part of the surface of the body.
The use of static radiating systems, whereby a given portion or the whole surface to be irradiated remains fixed and constantly facing the source of radiation, entails limits and definite disadvantages both as regards the method of exposure to the ultraviolet rays, and as regards the efficiency of the same radiation apparatus.
In particular, a fixed position of the person in front of a UV ray source, may entail excessive absorption of radiation with possible negative consequences on the cells which become excessively stimulated by the radiating energy, due to the difficulty in portioning the distribution of the rays and in obtaining an even xe2x80x9cpressurexe2x80x9d or load of the same rays on the surface exposed during irradiation.
It must also be borne in mind that, in the case of conventional static systems, such as cabins or radiating panels, frequency generators have to be used which have specific properties according to the type of exposure to ultraviolet rays (UV) to be performed, that is to say according to whether phototherapy at high or low UV pressure, or the mixed type, is to be performed.
For these reasons a conventional apparatus is extremely complex and expensive, and in some cases somewhat bulky, difficult to remove or to position in a given area.
With this apparatus of the known type it is possible to vary the quantity of irradiated energy only by adjusting the power and the time of radiation during which a person has to remain still in front of the radiating panels or inside an irradiation cabin.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a new system for dynamic exposure to ultraviolet rays which provides a dynamic energy radiating action as opposed to conventional static apparatus.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus suitable for allowing dynamic distribution of the radiating energy, whereby it is possible to obtain an even metering of UV rays on the exposed skin surface.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus as defined above, whereby it is possible to obtain a gradual pressure of the ultraviolet rays, with alternating steps of increasing and decreasing UV ray pressure, at appropriate time intervals.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for skin radiation with UV rays which allow a drastic reduction in the consumption of electrical energy or in the power.
The objects and advantages referred above can be achieved by means of a method for the exposure of the skin of a person to an ultraviolet ray source in accordance with the invention, in which an exposed skin surface of the person to be treated is radiated by means of ultraviolet rays emitted by radiation units peripherally arranged, to the same person, in which at least part of the skin surface of the person is radiated by maintaining the same person in an upright position and by allowing the same to slowly move or rotate in relation to the radiation units during the treatment.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus has been provided for the dynamic exposure of a person to an ultraviolet ray source, comprising a plurality of radiation units around the person to be radiated, said apparatus comprising:
a footboard provided with a rotary platform or table for supporting the person in an upright position;
drive means to cause a slow rotation of the support platform;
said rotary platform being provided with a peripheral hand grip to allow the person standing on the platform to maintain a stable upright position on the same platform during rotation thereof.
The various radiation units consist of simple radiating panels or composite panels, varyingly movable or positionable around the platform supporting the person during UV treatment. In this respect the individual units or individual radiating panels are supported by wheels.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is possible to use, in combination with the UV radiating units, a number of UV reflecting panels positioned in front of and/or appropriately placed at an angle in relation to the units for the emission of UV rays, in order to diffuse the UV rays by reflection, over the entire skin surface of a body, maintaining the emission points at a minimum.
According to another aspect of the invention, it is possible to modify or change the type of UV exposure simply by replacing some or all of the radiating panels with others having UV emission lamps of different type and/or with radiating units of different shape and dimensions, while maintaining a person in the upstanding condition on a rotary platform of the support footboard.
The same arrangement of the reflecting panels can be rapidly changed or eliminated, by orienting or arranging the same panels differently, or by moving them away from the support footboard.